


Please Support Our Leader

by Anonymous



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: http://chng.it/b2Vwh4SKBKHere is the link to the petition I discussed above. Thank you in advance for supporting, and please if there is anything in the above message that is factually incorrect or I misrepresented something please tell me (politely please) and I will change it. Hanbin and iKON deserve our love and support right now.





	Please Support Our Leader

 

For those of you who don't know, Hanbin, our leader, has had his contract with YG terminated because of a report put out by Dispatch as well as drug allegations. I'm putting this out there for those who don't know a lot about what's going (granted none of us do because all of this is happening right now and so fast). I've seen a lot of support for Hanbin online, but I've also seen a lot of hate and confusion. So I'd like to put this out there for fans who don't know a lot about whats going on.

 

Firstly, YG is not handling this well at all. Hanbin does not deserve to be treated like this by YG and the company. They have been dealing with a lot of scandals recently, and they are trying to save face and push everything under the rug. They immediately terminated Hanbin's contract when it took them forever to do so with Seungri. Hanbin's scandal is their way of going 'See? We terminated him immediately when he did something bad!' even though other artists with the same (or worse) offenses were allowed to stay with the company. Drug allegations are a big deal yes, but are they enough to kick out Hanbin when as of now there is not even enough evidence to bring Hanbin in for a talk with the police.

 

Hanbin has been documented putting himself LAST frequently in the past. Staying up all night to compose, produce, and practice instead of taking care of himself. He puts the members and the fans first at all times and worries constantly. YG has, instead of stopping him or making him take care of himself as they should, encouraged this behavior and placed more and more onto his shoulders.

 

Some people may say isn't a leader supposed to be stressed and work hard for his group like Hanbin? Sure, but leaders are people too, they're human like the rest of us. Companies should be able to tell when they're putting too much on their idols (this is an issue in the entire industry, but I won't be going into that right now) and should treat them as more than money making machines.

 

YG has continuously pushed Hanbin to the brink for the sake of money and because he could. During WIN: Who is Next, everyone was begging YG to debut both teams because everyone believed that they both deserved to because they were both amazing and hardworking. There was even a quote, which I can't find a good link for right now, where he said that even he couldn't choose between the two teams. But, iKON did not debut then. Instead they were forced to participate in Mix & Match, which brought us our beloved maknae Chanwoo. Hanbin was forced to worry that half of his team, his family that he'd fought so hard for in the past, could potentially not debut with him. Add in the fact that he was most definitely feeling guilty that he was guaranteed to debut, and you get a horrible situation that places SO much stress on Hanbin. Thankfully all of them were able to debut with Hanbin in a team that now included Chanwoo, but that was just the start of it all. For brevity's sake I will refrain from going into every instance Hanbin was stressed beyond belief by YG and the company.

 

Hanbin gives everything to iKON, sacrificing his health physically and mentally for the group. This is a case of an idol driving themselves into the ground for their company and their group and their company hanging them out to dry.

 

Hanbin has said that he considers the other members of iKON to be his family as well as the fans. So please continue to support him. His instagram I know has been gaining followers since the allegations, but please do more than follow him. Post about how you support him and drown out the antis and haters with your positive message. Please however do not badger the other members, they are most definitely being kept silent right now by the company and harassing them will do nothing but cause stress and grief for them. Remember they are losing their leader and, more importantly, their brother.

 

Please continue to support Hanbin in whatever he decides to do. Please do not boycott iKON or the individual members. There is a petition going around saying that Hanbin should not have to leave iKON. I would suggest supporting this petition as well as others (so long as they make sure that they are not forcing him to stay and instead showing him and YG that fans want him to stay and that he is important) during this time. Hopefully Hanbin will see our love and support, and hopefully YG will see that they have done the wrong thing.

 

 iKON fighting!!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://chng.it/b2Vwh4SKBK
> 
> Here is the link to the petition I discussed above. Thank you in advance for supporting, and please if there is anything in the above message that is factually incorrect or I misrepresented something please tell me (politely please) and I will change it. Hanbin and iKON deserve our love and support right now.


End file.
